


沉默是金

by IzzyDowneyPace



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyDowneyPace/pseuds/IzzyDowneyPace
Summary: 经过Loki先生开过光的一切产品都已经卖到脱销，包括他无意间碰倒的避孕套。一个俗套的明星与金主的故事，娱乐圈au，甜饼HE。





	沉默是金

**Author's Note:**

> 愁人，我真的很努力让他看起来又有逻辑又像pwp了。新手车，请多担待。

阿萨的黄金城之所以叫黄金城，是因为它能轻易使人身价上亿，从而成为世界上拥有顶级标配的明星红人。看似简单的走红历程吸引了众多拥有精致脸蛋和火辣身材的人儿，而这几年更流行用学历与头脑进行点缀。如果点开每一位明星的网站首页，几乎都是相似的挖掘历程，车站偶遇，酒吧驻唱，小杂志模特，但是无一例外都完成了从无人问津到众生之巅的蜕变。这个神奇的城市在毫无明显人为操纵的痕迹下，固定每年爆红五个顶级明星。他们占据着阿萨乃至整个世界的头条首页，将狂欢洒满白昼与黑夜，故事开端从黄金城开始书写，将触角伸向世界的边缘——于是人们贡献出金钱与憧憬，致力于为他们的星途添砖加瓦。  
轰轰烈烈地送一个凡人走向神，成为神。  
而Loki先生，则是稳坐今年top5中的前三。  
如果你点开他的介绍网站，在绿金掺黑的背景上，只有一句话介绍，简明易了，十分贴合他本人。  
“沉默是金”。

Loki，姓氏不详，出道时公司给过他一个艺名“邪神”，不过这个艺名很快被他抛之脑后，反而现在用他的本名红的如日中天的时候还能在头条上偶尔看到这个称呼，像他的专属形容词，紧挨着他名字之后。  
不过光凭长相看，他的确够邪的。  
纯黑的头发，棱角分明的脸庞，哪怕是随手的狗仔照都让他精致的像个王室成员，泛着海潮浓绿的双眼，高俊的鼻梁，厚薄刚好的嘴唇，姑娘们不仅为他的英国口音疯狂，还时常意淫他裹的严严实实的身躯；狗仔曾经拍到过一次他从车上下来，自行套上西装外套，手臂伸展时衬衫外露出的一点腰身的影子，和隔着西装裤那圆润的翘臀登时让人喉管干涩。而那套狗仔的高清偷拍照据说也被炒上了一个高价，最终落到了某个狂热粉的私人收藏里。只为艺术献身的Loki先生连在作品中大方露出身体的机会都少的可怜，要么是剧本不符合，要么是最终剪辑被刀的剩点肉渣，粉丝们一边对此不满，一边又心满意足，好像真的能透过他的日常三件套看清他的皮肉构造似的。男士们，哦，男士们对绅士型的男人偶尔报以下流的幻想，毕竟，谁会不喜欢精瘦的腰身，紧实的翘臀和饱满的三角区呢？但是他们对Loki先生的赞美更多的都抹在牌面，对古文学的灵活运用，时事政治的精巧点评，运动比赛的直观解说，甚至是他连最勾近人与人之间距离的色情笑话都拿捏得恰到好处。  
而似乎拥有一切优点的Loki先生却十分低调，他的沉默可以说是囊括了一切：姓氏，出身，爱情，绯闻，甚至是身材。他好像凭空捏造出来的，只有一个名字和皮相就足以让人膜拜。这又不免拿他与王室相比，口音尊贵，行止规范，傲慢的恰到好处，和善的保持距离。  
更像是从阴影里走出来的光明，需要随时退回阴影，不然他就会被打散。  
英国人，哈，他们这么想。  
粉丝们对他的爆红抱以一种积极且笃定的态度，甚至玩笑式地埋怨经济公司不早点挖掘出这样的完美人才，不过他的经济公司更加神秘，仔细看来，整个公司运作团队都没什么名气，却意外捧红了这颗旷世之星。  
所以没有人怀疑他的成神之路掺杂了黑暗的成分，或者说是那些肉欲和机缘的互利活动根本落不到他的头上，甚至是在费时费力的网络谩骂上，他的粉丝也能信誓旦旦，笃定心神地敲下“他足够优秀”或者“是金子总会发光”这样的至理名言，从而独善其身，做到沉默是金。

Loki好笑地看着网友之间的你来我往，手指在屏幕上滑动，然后平板被身后一只湿漉漉的大手拿了过去。  
他在床上翻了个身，手臂枕着头，勉强用毯子盖住下半身，仰视着来人，这简直是一个忠诚等待驾临的角度——  
瞧瞧他，上帝的确有偏爱人的本事。Thor Odinson，一个正宗的阿萨人。阳光降临他满身，海浪在他眼里翻滚，快活与坦诚似乎就在他骨子里光明正大地生根发芽，与之匹配的手腕与心机则潜伏在那之下，无声无息攀着血管，缠着骨骼，在头脑里盘虬错杂。人都是双面的，Thor需要和Loki一样，在世间展现出两幅面孔。而他精于此道。他的体格在成年之前疯长，拥有着常人难以想象的健硕的躯壳，人们总会在第一次认识他时，惊呼他天神一样的外表。他闲时在海边冲浪，许多穿着比基尼的姑娘会与他搭讪，但是当这类事件累积到一定数额的时候，他就毅然决然地选择开着家里那辆闲置的游艇，开到无人的海面。为这事Loki嘲讽过他，说他多此一举，“不就让人多看你两块肉么，扭扭捏捏像个金发芭比”。可他只搂着Loki细伶伶的脖子，郑重其事地落一个吻上去。这件事不难让人看出，Thor来自一个相当有钱的家族，并且拥有一块海域；而且他的洁身自好简直到了一个苛刻的地步，并且强制要求他的爱侣与他拥有同一道德水准。  
是的，他俩的一重身份是爱侣，还是不可告人的那种。  
“我看看，你的army今天又说了什么。”Thor刚洗完澡，随意地用浴巾在腰间遮挡，经过热水蒸腾后的阴茎展现出可爱的色泽，沉甸甸的伏在那浴巾之后，虽然可爱一词与他的尺寸毫无可供联想之处，可Loki那双眼湿漉漉地舔过他的胸乳，下至腰身，最后在浴巾的缝隙里打了个转，在尚且沉睡的巨物上狠狠地嘬了一口。他晦涩地想，这个物件儿一会儿一定要滚烫地塞进他的身体里，像滚开的酒，得轰轰烈烈地灌下喉才够舒坦。  
“还能说什么，”Loki一直敢想敢做，然这与他第一重脸皮里的某个性格背道而驰，他扭动着腰身往下挪蹭——他的身体与浴袍剥离开来，好像一条蜕皮的蛇，“跟着带头的和对家互喷，而带头的，还不是听你的么。”他终于挪蹭到了一个适宜的位置，细细索索地从毯子里伸出脚，贴上Thor的大腿，然后蜿蜒上去，企图挑开他的浴巾。  
“Army——”Thor对他挑逗的小动作一向默许，由着他在膝盖上走走画画，甚至脚趾钻进了浴巾里，作恶地夹他大腿内侧的皮肉。闷笑在他的胸腔里隆隆作响，他刚洗了澡，有些渴。“我就说这个粉丝名不错，你的军团。”  
“Loki’s army.”Loki一只手绕着卷曲的头发，之前为了接拍新的中世纪剧，他索性留长了头发，但日常里他并不喜欢这个造型，麻烦又不好打理，Loki明着这么说，其实是因为Thor总是下意识拽着他的头发去啃喉结，这让他很不舒服。这会儿他又在心里头反悔了，手指绕着头发，这动作娇滴滴地让他看起来像个站街的妓女，他对这样凭空臆想的人设兴奋起来，一会儿他就要张开大腿，任这个天神大刀阔斧地在他身体上大开大干，肏的他合不拢腿，一屁股精液，最好站都站不起来。“所以这支军队一直不知道他们的君主在被国王之手摁在床上操是吗？”（Hand of the king，据说是首相干的活比国王多，更有甚者，首相为实际掌权人。）  
Thor扔开平板，一把拽过Loki额脚踝，毫无怜悯地啃咬着他的脚背。Loki细皮嫩肉，捏声捏气地哼哼，索性坐实了他也是要靠肉体换恩宠的事实。从Thor的角度来看，Loki的两个淫靡的小洞早就自行扩张过了，这会儿湿哒哒地吐着水儿，只消用两指一挤一拨，准能看到里头藏着个嗡嗡作响的好东西。  
这也是他们的一重身份，Thor是Loki背后真正的靠山，也是所谓的背后金主，甜蜜爹地，当然依旧是不可告人的那种。  
“哥哥，来嘛。”Loki另一只脚隔着浴巾揉弄Thor的卵蛋，脚掌贴着那根儿棒槌上下无人得以瞥见的成熟自持消失的一干二净，这会儿他倒像那些传言里用下作的手段铺垫成神之路的艺人了，或许他故意为之——哪怕是在床笫之间，他也十分敬业，一股子歪劲儿地演绎别样人生。  
Thor则不一样。他在外界伪饰了太多的明君形象：譬如奥丁留给他的最大的娱乐产业世界树公司的一把手，他自己拓展的光辉的政客生涯，新的早间新闻采访里，他侃侃而谈，义正言辞地指责走私生意的害处（Loki看到时对此嗤之以鼻，因为他知道Thor背着奥丁牵线了新的走私生意），必要时还会拜访医院，把小孩子安放在他的膝头，看似耐心地给他们读童话故事。暴虐因子在他身体里横冲直撞，他只好稳住心神，端着面皮，做个正直又阳光的奥丁森。只有Loki，只有面对他的时候，他终于坦荡荡地做回自己。他两个都是歇斯底里的一把好手，明明一副肉体，分裂出两个灵魂——在职业疆土上背靠背大杀四方，在性事上又彼此搏个筋疲力尽。  
Thor啃着他的脚踝，舌头顺着没擦干的水滴沿着小腿往上走，一路舔着皮肉，下口愈发的重，白生生的腿上好几个牙印子，那两对犬齿小试牛刀，叼着那细皮嫩肉无声无响地嘬的一个一个红紫痕儿。Loki的挑逗很合他的意，胸膛里隆隆地聚着笑，索性一把剥了浴巾，让他兄弟的那只玉足严丝合缝儿地和那未抬头的巨物儿贴牢了。  
“弟弟，你少来这套。”  
他确保了Loki的脚不会从那锤把儿上落下来，于是把手又伸向了他兄弟的小洞里——这就是他们最后一重身份——兄弟——所附加的小小秘密了，他亲爱的弟弟是个天使，正如他们的母亲回回强调的那样，从里到外都是。

TBC


End file.
